Beyond the scars
by Kaktusnica
Summary: The story is set after Petyr killed Lysa. This story is about the suffering that awaits those, who try to obtain their happiness. Can they see beyond the scars or will they get caught in the labyrinth of lies and intrigues?
1. One winter sunset

_**Hi guys :) I am quite nervous, cause this is my first fanfic in ****English****. :) I got inspired by the fanfic game of hearts by primewire. If you find any mistakes or anything, please let me know. :) Thank you :)**_

Sansa Stark was sitting near a window, watching birds picking up pieces of old bread, when she heard some knocking. ‚Come in.' As soon as she stated, the sound of opening and closing the door could be heard. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
‚My dear daughter can you please close the window? The sun is going down, and evenings in the winter are incredibly cold.' Petyr Bealish said as he was unbuttoning his black travel cloak.  
Sansa stood up to close the window. ‚When did you get back, father?' She must have to push the window, so it would get shut. But because it was too heavy and old, it successfully refused to get closed. Meanwhile frightened birds flew away. She tried it one last time and for her surprise, it forcibly closed with a loud slam.

She turned around to see lord Bealish's hand on the frame of the window. He was smiling at her. It was his typical smile or more like his typical smirk. ,I couldn't watch how my lovely daughter suffers."  
Sansa quickly moved away from Petyr, so she didn't have to be so awkwardly closed to him. Petyr with a smile put his cloak on the massive chair, that was nearby him. Then he leisurely moved to sit on the dark leather couch near the lit fireplace. After he had discovered a comfortable position on the used coach, his sharp eyes started to examine Sansa. It was a long time he hasn't seen her. The rays from a setting sun, red from how much it desperately tried to warm up the frozen ground, reflected and define Sansa's red hair.  
She was way more beautiful than her mother. He couldn't remember if Cat was ever that attractive. ‚Come here.' He merely emphasizes his words with a light pat on the seat next to him. Sansa slowly narrowed the comforting distance between them carefully sitting down, trying to leave as much space as possible between them.

He touched one of her long strands, and she took a deep breath as a result of the uncomfortable feeling, that invokes his touch within her. The personal discomfort of his touch was due to the reason why he was doing it. She could only guess what were the intentions behind his actions. It was quite ironical, since he always assured himself, that no one was making her uncomfortable, but when they were alone, he immediately starts to make her nervous. The funny thing was, that she didn't mind him touching her. Possibly, it was because she normalized it or gets used to it. Or because he never hurt her physically. If he wanted her, he could rape her anytime. Even know. He has no reasons to protect her, except that she is maiden and highborn. But it was not unusual to give some coins to an accoucheuse. So marriage or her status was no protection from rape.

Petyr smiled when he watched her how she tried to control her mimic muscles. She was actually very good at controlling her expressions, but still easily readable, at least for him. Since she gets so easily flustered, he wanted to tease her a little. ‚Do you hate it?'  
Her eyes got wider. Sansa was thinking quickly. Should she tell him the truth or the lie? What does he want to hear? ‚I don't like it.' Her freezing voice was trying to indicate how much he was annoying.  
Petyr moved his head a bit to the side. A strand of her hair was still between his fingers. ‚Did you like when I wasn't here?'  
She looked into his eyes, hoping to see some emotions, but she could only see the green and grey color of his iris. She quickly inspected him. The way he holds his head, the way he was playing with her hairs, the way he comfortably sits. He was probably curious. If he was angry, he would mask it really well. ,I like it here more when you are not around.'

Petyr slightly chuckled delightedly, but his face got straight immediately. He leaned eagerly towards her, to stop only a few inches away from her, so he could look straight to her eyes, to catch even a tiny lie. 'Then why didn't you told them, that I killed your aunt? You had a chance to escape from me. Forever.' The mint fragrance from his breath characterized his deep voice.  
To be honest, he always wanted to know why she didn't tell them the truth. Now it was a good chance to find out.  
Sansa's breath quickened. What is she supposed to tell him? She didn't know the true reason behind her foolish action. That day part of her wanted to get rid of him and there was a part that didn't want to see him dead. Maybe, it was because of what she desired. But the answer was still clouded as the sky before a storm. ‚You know why. I want power. I am tired of being a stupid little girl.' She bitterly said the last words.  
He didn't answer right away. The silence that occurred was gradually killing her. The more she was waiting for his answer, the more her heart was beating faster. ‚Do you really believe it? I hope you didn't forget, don't you?'

She smiles sadly. How could she forget? Sansa grabs a dark green thread, that was hanging from her sleeve. There was something that she was curious about. She glanced at him. He was near her, his gaze fixed on her. She started to feel confident ‚Then why are you teaching me, if I am only your pawn? Why bother. You don't gain anything from teaching me.' She said bravely, taking over the power of their conversation.  
You are horribly mistaken, to think I don't gain anything from it.' He sighed and moved away from her, only to nonchalantly stand up to get his coat. Gold and red rays from the winter sun were now replaced with a silver glimmer of the rising moon, that was trying to light up a peaceful night. ‚One day, I will tell you the reason, why am I teaching you. Until then don't forget you are mine, sweetling.' He placed a gentle kiss on her rosy lips. ,Good night my dear. Hope next time I will ask you this question, you will be able to tell me precisely.' Petyr starts to walk towards the closed door. ‚Wait.' Sansa got up. Petyr turned around. ‚Yes, I forgot. You were quite good. But I could still read you like an open book. Next time manages your feelings more.' He opened the door. ‚And also you should lie a bit. I am enemy, do not overlook that and you must always please your enemy.' He carefully closed the door, and Sansa was left alone, with the only fireplace lighting up the dark bedroom and his voice echoing in her mind. She was only his pawn. Nothing more, nothing less. But somewhere deep down in her there was a particular emotion. It was insignificant, but it was still there. As she undresses from velvet green dress and changed to nightwear, she wondered what type of emotion it was, since it was her first time dealing with this unfamiliar feeling.


	2. An old friend, but not too much

**Hi, guys, I changed the title, because I taught that it was more fitting than the previous one. Also, I never imagine that it was harder to write the next chapter. Partially it was because I struggle with grammar and it is still not perfect :( Nevertheless, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Even though the doors were made from solid oak, lively jabbering could be heard in the hall. Near the doors adorned with a great falcon, were standing two knights with a sigil of house Arryn on their chest plate. As soon as they saw Sansa, they opened the door, and the jabbering became louder. The dining room was vast, having its three painted tall walls reaching up to the sky and joining in a ceiling. A long, sturdy table in the middle of the chamber was laid with silver plates and goblets made of the finest glass. The lord protector of Vale sat at the head of the table. Next to his left was a free chair, waiting for his daughter. Because of being late Sansa blushed from embarrassment.

"Good morning, my dear daughter." he placed a soft kiss on her cheek as soon as she sat down.

"Good morning, Father, but I am disappointed, that you didn't wake me up. It's not polite to be late, especially if we have guests." She looked around and tried to apologize for her rudeness and realized that most of the faces were unfamiliar to her and wondered why they are here.

"It doesn't matter, my dear, actually you should be glad, that your father didn't wake you up." Women with dark locks same colour as her eyes were sitting opposite to her. "Katniss Sellwood." She introduced herself and lifted her goblet with white wine and take a little sip from it.

Sansa politely smiled. "Pleasure to meet you lady Katniss."

Katniss chuckled at the title. "Couldn't say about myself. Being a lady. Kat is enough for a friend." Young servant poured black tea in her goblet. The pain of hunger was growing stronger, so she decided that it was enough of politeness and reached for a bread and vegetable salad. Her hand stopped at the sight of pieces of fresh lemon.

Kat giggled. "Don't be surprised. Why do you think I am here?"

Sansa curiously scanned her. Kat wasn't wearing a common dress, with wool, or it wasn't made of thick and warm fabric to keep the ladies at warm in cold winter days. Wearing only a blue dress made from light silk that was more revealing than protecting her from lustful eyes and a cloak that looked like it could be worn in the north. She came from the south, maybe the king's landing. _However, she is gorgeous. E_nvious thought stabbed her in the heart at the look of her big breasts, that was hardly covered.

"I returned from Dorn. To bring you and your father some goods. I am a merchant."

"It must have been a very long way from Dorn to the Vale. Aren't you cold?" Trying to sound calm as she was loading fresh vegetables on her silver plate.

"Don't worry. I didn't travel in this. I have regular clothes too, but particularly this one proper to wear for feasts."

She wanted to ask how it is appropriate to wear something that sluts in the brothels wear, but she shuts her mouth before she would offend their hosts.

"In my opinion, your dress is making you even more beautiful. No wonder you like them." Petyr charmingly smiled and leaned closer to her, so the only one who could hear it was her and Sansa. Her heart skipped a beat at his remark and pierced him with a disbelieving gaze, wishing to ask him how he can like her. Petyr caught her annoyed glare and smirked at her. She quickly averted her eyes and start frustratingly playing with her food. After replying something funny, he complacently leaned against the chair-back. But this time their actions didn't get away unnoticed.

"I see that our lord protector doesn't grieve anymore after our beloved Lysa Bealish. I didn't know you were a ladies man." The lord next to Sansa jokingly grinned.

"Well, our lord Bealish is handsome and rich, of course; he needs to have a loving wife as well as children." Another lord added.

Katniss hides her giggles under a handkerchief. "He already has. And a very charming one. What he needs right now is, to have cute little grandchildren and also a good grandmother for them." She winked and her as her cherry lips formed a big smile. Sansa struggled to fight with the redness that appeared on her cheeks.

"I have a son lord protector if you were interested." Someone suggested, and she peeked at him worrying that he will consider marrying her off.

"Isn't your son, a baby? How old is he? Nine or ten?" Everybody laughed at a lord's note. Contented, he turned to face lord Bealish. "Nonetheless, the age gap between my son and your daughter isn't that significant." Only a blind man wouldn't be able to see the hope in his eyes. Amusement in Petyr' smile didn't reach his dark grey eyes with a touch of cold green.

"Well, well, my lords and ladies. I am still mourning after my most cherished wife, and therefore I will not occupy my mind with a marriage of my daughter, besides her heart is filled with sorrow. On top of that, she is young and not too long ago, she wasn't suited for a wedding. Hope you all understand." After his speech, everyone turned away their heads and continued with their last discussions. But the man that recommended her marriage didn't give up. Instead, he stood up and walked by Sansa only to stop by Peter's chair.

"I understand, my lord. But it's not good to be grieving all the time." He hinted in a low tone, so no one could hear it and nervously leaned more forward to whisper: "My lady is a fascinating woman and can still have many children. I know that Alayne is yours, but she is a bastard and a girl as well so your name would be forgotten if you die. And…" He paused when Petyr raised his hand.

"I honestly think it's none of your matter, my lord. Your son is probably sixteen years old. You don't have to worry about your heritage. And about my heritage…" he hesitated for a moment and stared at Sansa. Anyone who would study his eyes, wouldn't be able to interpret what was in his mind when he was staring at his daughter. And Sansa as well.

"Why don't you sit down and enjoy your wine?"

"Think, lord Bealish is right. None of your concern, my dear Kon. Told you many times that you don't have to worry about me. And moreover, you are being rude." As a result of accentuating his intrusion, he hastily bowed and sat down on his chair. Gladly that Peter and Kat stopped debating, she reached for her goblet, unlike others, filled with a warm tea, and suddenly froze. Her eyes found Katniss smile as she was gossiping with a lady near her. Her eyes got wider as she perceived the truth. Katniss wishes to marry lord Bealish. Her last name wasn't acknowledged or valued and yet here she was, joking with the Lord protector of the Vale, Lord of Harrenhal and master of coin, like she was some old friend and seducing him. She grabbed her goblet, struggling to control her trembling hand so she wouldn't spill her tea. There was no way, that she wasn't freezing in her slutty dress. They could lend her one if she didn't have a dress suitable for this occasion. Attempting to swallow her black tea, despite her throat, was tight from a suspect and anger that was boiling inside her.

"Are you okay Sansa?" Katniss asked to confirm her observation.

"Thank you for your concern. I just don't feel very good."

"You didn't touch your salad. Go and rest. I will visit you later." Before she could leave, he grabbed her hand. "You forgot something."

"Thank you, Father." She answered hastily and kissed him on a cheek. Finally, she was away from all the voices in Petyr's private library, the only place in the whole Vale that no one visited. Warm breeze flipped the pages of a book full of strategy, bringing along the birding about a sunny day.

"You should handle your emotions better." With a loud thud, the heavy book fell down from the surprise.

"Looks like I startled you." He picked up the book and returned it. "What made you upset? I hope it wasn't my little conversation with lady Katniss or was it?"

Not to spill out the truth, she quietly continued watching his back. But somehow even if he wasn't looking in her eyes, deep down, she suspected, that he knew that it was exactly this reason.

Closing the distance to lift her head, he could inquire her: "Or it was a discussion about your marriage?"

"It's normal sweetling. You are of age and you are also charming. Maybe, they weren't wrong."

Her mouth formed bitter smiled. "You will not marry me to them because you would get nothing in compensation. I am a precious pawn, to waste me like this."

Amusement glittered in his eyes. "You are correct. They are not significant. Only merchants of lady Katniss." He stared down at her as he was determining what the response would be best. "Today's weather is nice, so don't remain only in the library. You should go outside to visit gardens." Open door emphasized his advice.


End file.
